Mirror Well
by TheDarkKunoichi
Summary: Chichiri slowly analyzed his strange surroundings before absently wondering if this is how the Mikos feel every time they get sent into his world and they meet people who finds them really weird. If so, then he has a greater respect for Miaka now. He just hopes he can find her among the millions of people in this city before he disappears, both in the book and the real world.
1. Not In Konan Anymore

**Chapter 1 - Not In Konan Anymore...**

 **Just got this idea while watching the anime for the hundredth time. If Tamahome could do it, why can't Chichiri? xD (Never mind that it was because of Yui in the first place..)**

 **Set after the series and OVA 2. Eikoden** _ **never**_ **happened, I just can't figure out how to fit it in.**

 **BTW, I can guarantee you that my OC is NOT a Mary Sue. I've got enough experiences with those to know the difference. *shudders* Hope I reassured you somewhat.**

* * *

Chichiri awoke aching all over and with a killer headache that immediately put him in a bad mood.

He groaned and held up two fingers to his temple, rubbing it in soothing circles. What in the name of Suzaku _happened_? Did he get forced into drinking sake again with Tasuki? But that's unlikely, because he permanently banned himself from getting near the stuff the first time he got goaded into drinking it. He knew he never did anything to stress himself, nor did he remember hitting his head against anything, so what's with the headache?

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he waited for his vision to adjust. The first thing he noticed was the grey sky. He frowned as he realized it's gonna rain soon, so he should get up immediately and find shelter. The second thing that caught his attention was the hard ground. Last time he checked, he _never_ slept on hard ground because of the cramps he would get in the morning, (unless it was absolutely necessary). He usually slept in trees, grass, and the occasional inn. He started feeling the ground, his frown deepening as he did so. It was unusually hard and rough, but it wasn't bumpy, it was flat like it was man-made. People usually don't make an effort of smoothing the ground, because it was easier to just walk on the bumpy road and be on your way. Maybe the townsfolk just got a little more time in their hands?

A rumble in the distance made him jolt back to reality, and he remembered that he should go find shelter from the incoming rain. Chichiri slowly sat up, wincing because his body was so sore. What _really_ happened? The last thing he remembered was praying in the shrine of Suzaku like he usually did on mornings, and the next he was lying in the middle of nowhere. He honestly hoped Tasuki hadn't thrown him out and roughhoused with him or something. His fellow seishi had been complaining that he hadn't had a decent fight in ages, and was always insisting on fighting with him. But Chichiri liked the peace and quiet, and always turned Tasuki down every time. Maybe he got impatient and suddenly decided to haul the monk out of the shrine and engage him in a fight right then and there? But he doesn't remember anything about that happening. Besides, Tasuki wouldn't just leave him out here unconscious.

He finally got up and wobbled from his unsteady feet. He quickly found his balance and sighed. Suzaku, what was up with this headache?! It was slowly developing into a migraine! But no time for that, he could already feel raindrops on his head. He reached for his kasa and shakujou staff, (which was amazingly by his side the whole time) figuring that he would teleport himself to his room in the palace before he got thoroughly soaked. But one look around the area made his jaw drop and his newly-recovered kasa to drop from his hands.

W-Where _was_ he?! It didn't look like any place he'd ever been in. And as a wandering monk, he's been through a LOT. He can't even begin to explain the place. The area he's in was surrounded by these huge looming blocks of rectangular stones, each having so many square holes with glass on them. Those stones were the biggest and tallest things he's ever seen, bigger than any house, temple, or palace. It also extended to the sky as far as the eye can see, and Chichiri wondered how it could stay up when the sheer weight should've brought it crashing down. And all around him, there were these poles jutting from the ground, each with something lighting them from the top. It didn't look like any fire or lamp he knows. There were also these moving metal carts and carriages with all shapes and sizes, rumbling on the road past him. He was sure he saw those before. He quickly turned to look behind him, expecting to see the same thing, but instead seeing a dark alley of sorts. It looked like he was in between two of those huge rectangular stones. All around him were these giant metal containers, which smelled terribly awful, he wondered why he didn't notice those earlier. On top of one of those containers rested a cat, so skinny and dirty that it's clear it doesn't have an owner. It was quietly minding its own business, searching for something inside those containers. Probably food. Since Chichiri wasn't Mitsukake with an insane urge of taking care of any stray cat he sees, he decided to ignore it and return to staring at the incredible sight once again. One thing is certain...

He's not in Konan anymore.

He shook his head, wondering where that thought came from, and stooped to pick up his kasa from the ground. The rain was slowly picking up and he absolutely has no intention of getting wet. He placed it on his head, but made no move to teleport. He knew he couldn't the first time he looked around. He wasn't in any of the places he traveled to in his earlier years as a wandering monk, he wasn't in any of the four lands, he's probably not even in his world anymore.

Suddenly, it hit him. Those huge rectangular stones… he saw those when he journeyed along with Tasuki across time and space to aid his Miko. His Miko was almost even crushed by one before being saved by Nuriko.

He saw those in Miaka's world.

Suddenly feeling dizzy, he leaned against a wall and rubbed his temple again, trying to soothe the headache. No good. Already, he was seeing black spots dancing across his vision. Chichiri was currently feeling an incredible amount of panic, more so than the time when Kutou invaded Konan or when Nuriko and Chiriko and even Mitsukake died. This was different. He was in Miaka's world! _Miaka's world_! How did that happen? How did he get here? _Why_ is he here? He's certain their mission and the legend was over. Miaka and Taka wouldn't be coming back to their world anymore, so _why_?

To his dismay, his already killer headache was getting worse. His knees started to wobble and he had to brace his full weight against the wall to prevent himself from collapsing. Oh Suzaku, he's going to faint! He can't afford that now! He's a complete stranger in this world. He'll probably be viewed as crazy and strange like Miaka was labeled when she first got into their world. But unlike Miaka, there aren't legends of people from another world arriving here. At least, as far as he knows.

He's all alone.

He gritted his teeth when he felt his legs getting weaker. _No! He can't faint now! He had to find a place to hide, and_ fast _._

Unfortunately, his body wasn't exactly agreeing with his mind. He can't do anything as his whole body collapsed limply against the wall and on the hard ground yet again, not responding despite the frantic thoughts in his head. He barely noticed that the rain was becoming stronger and he was getting utterly soaked to the bone.

 _I-I have to go… I have to find Miaka!_ Miaka!

His shock, disbelief, and confusion, accompanied by the killer migraine and the strong rain, proved too much for him to bear and he passed out, his slumped form laying alone in the dark and cold alley.

 **~oOo~**

Head abruptly snapping up, Miaka Yuuki was completely confused. She knew she just felt something. But the strong feelings she felt wasn't hers, she was sure of it. She wasn't feeling terrified, shocked, and panicky at the moment. It was someone else. Someone's in trouble!

"Miaka? You alright?"

Brought back to reality, Miaka glanced at her best friend, Yui Hongo. She was looking at her in concern, probably because Miaka suddenly abandoned eating her favorite chocolate sundae. Both of them knew absolutely NOTHING could tear Miaka away from that sundae. And that just supported the thought that something's terribly _wrong_.

"Yui-chan… did you just feel that?"

At her words, Yui's expression suddenly became guarded. Anytime she mentions the book, Yui's always getting defensive and anxious. Both of them knew just why, and Miaka completely understands. But right now, she knew she needed Yui's opinion on this, because she's the only person who's been in the book with her besides Taka. And Taka's at work now and probably busy. There was no choice.

"There's nothing Miaka." Yui replied abruptly, her tone bordering on dangerous.

"No, I felt something! Or was it someone?"

"Miaka, you're not making any sense."

Miaka suddenly turned on her best friend, her eyes glassy and scared. "Yui-chan, someone's in trouble. Someone from the book. It's one of my warriors!"

Yui then gasped, her eyes frightened at the mention of those words. Miaka felt really sorry for putting her up to this, but she desperately needed someone's help. One of her remaining warriors is in trouble! She's never felt such a strong barrage of emotions from one of them ever since Nuriko-!

Suddenly, her eyes widened and the tears finally streamed down her face. Yui immediately got up and sat beside her, hugging her tight, her own tears falling, but Miaka barely noticed.

No… she _refused_ to believe it! There is no possible way one of them was dying! The war's over! Peace was finally restored! Tenkou's DEAD! Tasuki and Chichiri couldn't be-!

" _No_ … Tasuki… Chichiri!" Miaka cried and hugged Yui back, tears falling uncontrollably. People were starting to stare, but she didn't care. Her warriors… her friends! There's _no way_ it happened! No one besides Nakago could beat Tasuki's flames, nor Chichiri's powers. Tasuki and Chichiri were the strongest people she knew!

"What if... _what if they-_?!" Miaka sobbed. Yui just hugged her tighter in reply. "They CAN'T be dead! I did everything to ensure it won't happen again! EVERYTHING!"

"Shhh Miaka… it's going to be alright. Let's talk about this somewhere else. People _can't_ know about this, okay? Let's go to your place, then tell me _everything_. I don't care anymore if it affects me badly, I promise I'll help you through this."

Miaka's eyes widened, and she stared at Yui in amazement and wonder. "Y-Yui-chan…!"

Yui only smiled sadly and helped her up. "Shhh, no more talking about this until we get to your place. What you need to do now is pray and hope something bad didn't happen."

 _She really can't survive without Yui, can she?_ Miaka nodded and smiled gratefully at her. "Arigatou… Yui-chan."

While Yui lead her out of the shop, chocolate sundaes forgotten on the table, Miaka was silently praying frantically, desperately hoping it wasn't true.

 _Suzaku… onegai! Take care of your remaining warriors. Let nothing bad happen to them. Keep Tasuki and Chichiri safe!_

* * *

 **Guys, please review!** _ **Please**_ **don't let this story be ignored like everybody else. Show you read it by reviewing! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Fox Guy!

**Chapter 2 - Fox Guy! (^o^)**

 **Oh wow, thank you FacetiousKitten and Cat girl for the reviews! It already made me so happy hearing (or in this case, _reading_ ) those words! :D BTW, Cat girl, you watch Fushigi Yuugi?**

 **I hope my OC is alright. Please tell me what you think and if I need something fixed here!**

* * *

Kagami blinked, her grip on the umbrella slacking, as she stared at the strangest thing she'd ever seen.

Of course, her night didn't always start like that. She's attending college, and her finals are getting closer. She isn't exactly a genius, and the exams are probably hard, so she spends a lot of time studying in the library after school that day. Then the rain started, and she knew she had to go home before it got stronger. But just as she was running across the streets, she passed by something which immediately caught her attention.

Actually, it wasn't a something. It was a _someone_.

There was this weird looking guy that was sleeping in an alley, not seeming to care that he was getting soaked from the harsh rain and that he was laying in one of the dirtiest places in the whole city. The guy didn't look homeless or poor, judging by his clothing and his necklace and even his props (his staff and straw hat) which looked like it can be for one of those cosplaying conventions her friend attends. She thought his clothes were the most unusual thing, until she got to his hair.

Actually, she didn't know what was more unusual, the guy's hair or his face. It probably sounded rude, but at the moment it was the only thing she could think of. She couldn't see much of his hair, because the straw hat was in the way, but she was sure as heck that the guy's hair was blue. BLUE! What kind of dye did he apply to get it to turn into a shade like that? It didn't look like a wig, ( _remind her to tug it later_ ). He has wet blue bangs covering his right eye, and there was also a lock of hair tied but hidden behind his back, barely seen from her position in front of him. His face, however, was a different story. She knows you sleep with your eyes closed, but with a smile? Either he was crazy, or he found dark and wet alleys surprisingly comfortable. It reminded her somehow of a fox, ( _kitsune-san!_ )

Kagami looked around the place, but there was no one around. They're probably in their warm houses now drinking some hot chocolate while they waited for the rain to pass. It sure tempted her to leave the fox guy before she herself got wet and became sick, (she couldn't afford catching a cold when her exams are getting near) but sympathy and concern for him won out and she found herself walking nearer and nearer towards his slumped form, cautious and ready to bolt in case he turned out to be a bad guy and started robbing her right then and there. But he looked so kind, his weird cheerful smile a sharp contrast to his gloomy surroundings. She knelt in front of him, and with a deep breath, started tapping him on the shoulder.

"Um... hello? Excuse me, kitsune-san, are you awake?"

But there was no response. Kagami started shaking his shoulder but his only response was to slump forward. She even started patting his cheek and tugging his blue bangs roughly to no avail (at least she was sure that it wasn't a wig).

 _Huh. Maybe he's already dead?_ But that idea was quickly dashed when she saw the steady rise and fall of his chest. Okay, he's alive but unconscious. Great. She looked around, desperately thinking of ideas before she gets thoroughly soaked and sick. Maybe she can drag him towards the nearest police station? But that would be both weird and awkward for her to suddenly dump an unconscious, soaking wet guy in front of the police and say, "oh I found him in an alley. He's your responsibility now" and leave. She can't leave him here, because of obvious reasons. So all that's left now is her apartment, which is only a few blocks from here.

Wait, her apartment?! If this fox guy turns out to be a murderer or a rapist, she'll be long dead. She's living all alone in an apartment because the rest of her family lived in the countryside. She left because she wants to study in a university, leaving no choice but to go to the city. She quickly adjusted to the busy life here, and her parents supply her with money, so life was good. But to suddenly haul a stranger in there who was probably cold and sick by now, was both stupid and kind of her. But fox guy needs help! Kagami's sure he never intended to sleep in an alley. Maybe he has a family out there looking for him, and she'll be doing him a world of good by taking care of him until he's ready to leave.

God, she made him sound like a puppy or something…

But what if he DOES turn out to be a bad guy?

 _What if he isn't?_

Kagami sighed, this was getting too complicated. It would be a good thing if he's just some ordinary guy, but if he's more than that…

Maybe she'll just scream and deck him upside the head the moment he wakes up. After confirming it of course. Then she'll call the cops. He'll be arrested before he can say ' _hello'_.

Decision set, she began pulling at his arm, but only succeeding in moving him a few centimeters from his original position. He's too heavy for her, and with the added weight of his wet clothes and her umbrella in one hand, it's impossible to drag him all the way to her apartment. She stood back and thought, eyes narrowing at the problem. As if on cue, a taxi suddenly rumbled past in the street. Kagami's head shot up and she ran to the end of the alley, waving a hand to signal it. The taxi pulled up in front of her and opened a door, but she didn't get in.

"Ano…. sumimasen, but can you help me with my friend over there? He's umm… he's drunk, and… and I can't exactly carry him…"

Kagami trailed off as the taxi driver grumbled and got out of the car, trudging towards fox guy, intent on picking him up. Kagami blinked when the driver lifted him and marched back towards her, shoving him headfirst into the vehicle. Kagami suddenly felt annoyed, and she yelled, "Hey, careful! What's your problem anyway?"

"You gonna get in or not?" The driver glared at her, obviously in a sour mood too. Maybe his last passenger left him no tip or something? Well, with his attitude, he wasn't going to get one from her either. It was Kagami's turn to grumble as she picked up fox guy's prop staff on the ground and begrudgingly got in the car. The driver went around and entered too, and they were off.

Kagami gave him her address without glancing at him, still annoyed over the fact that the driver just tossed fox guy into the seat without a care. That's not the way to your passenger's heart! He'll get absolutely no tip from her, even if he just carried fox guy.

Speaking of fox guy, (that was quickly becoming a mouthful), he was still unconscious. She could only tell he's still alive because of those steady, even breaths. But otherwise, he's as silent as a rock.

"Your boyfriend?"

Kagami's head snapped up and she stared at the driver in the rearview mirror. Boyfriend? Heck no, that was just wrong!

"N-No! He's just a friend! What makes you say that?" Kagami blurted. She glared when the driver raised a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"Maybe you broke up. Not surprising, considering he's drunk and collapsed in an alley. Those weird clothes are probably another reason too. Does he do drugs?"

Kagami fumed. Already, the driver managed to annoy her a lot in just one taxi ride. "I told you, he's just a friend! Stop snooping around and just focus on the road, will you?"

To her irritation, the driver just snorted but nevertheless kept his attention on the road.

The ride was silent after that. Though it made her worry a bit. What if he _is_ a drug addict?

 **~oOo~**

After asking the driver to help her carry fox guy up to her apartment and on the couch, as well as paying the fare (still no tip), she was exhausted. She headed straight to her bedroom, barely sparing the occupant of her couch a glance, set on changing her now wet clothes and drying her hair. Maybe she wouldn't be this annoyed and she could've avoided the stupid driver if she just dragged fox guy all the way to her apartment, considering she still got wet even after all her efforts. _Humph_. Fox guy better have a good excuse…

Looking around, she felt herself smile a bit before going in her room. She could almost imagine fox guy's face when he woke up and found himself in a stranger's home. Albeit a cozy one.

Her apartment was probably small for an average person. But to her it was more than enough. There was her living room with a single couch, a green beanie bag ( _she LOVED sitting there, so soft and comfy…_ ) and an average TV. A couple of steps to the left and there was her kitchen with a stove, a mini fridge, and also a small round table for dining. The walls were white and plain, but she liked it that way. She wasn't going to stay here much until she graduated anyway. Besides, it looks clean. The only room where she bothered to put decoration is her bedroom. There was her bed, a study table, a closet, and a bookshelf. Taped across the walls serving as decorations were pictures of her family. Her sweet and beautiful mother, and her stubborn and adventurous father. She loved them all dearly, and could hardly wait to go back to the countryside and spend time with them. She's been away for nearly four years now. Well… there _has_ been those visits on vacations and special occasions, but it's still different to stay all year round. Kagami missed her mother's cooking, and his father's daily 'expeditions'. ( _He couldn't really go as far as the countryside, but that didn't discourage him in the slightest_.) She really missed going with her father to explore some places, or just hang out with him every once in a while.

Her eyes moved to the next picture, and it made her smile. They were her two friends from the city. There was Hikaru, her irritating but charming friend ( _he enjoys flirting with any person wearing a skirt_ ). He's really annoying when Kagami first met him, but then realized that he's not so bad. He's not striving to be the best in school, but he can be extremely smart when he wants to. She bets he fails his exams on purpose, the idiot.

Her other friend was a girl named Saori. She's a really outgoing and fashion-obsessed person with a fascination for animes and cosplaying ( _she's too much of an otaku for her own good_ ). If she can, she'll probably shop for clothes regularly, or probably hunt for anime costumes online for the next convention. Other than her obvious obsession, she's a really good friend and a good listener, though she can be _really_ mischievous if she wants to. Sometimes, Hikaru and Saori gang up on her to make her life as interesting as possible. (In the form of random pranks and unexpected outings to any place in the city she hasn't known yet)

Her eyes suddenly drifted to the last picture against her will, half-hidden between a picture of Saori in a cute anime costume and Hikaru in a wacky shot.

Kagami quickly shifted her gaze to avoid looking at Ho- at the _person_ smiling softly in the picture. She bit her lip as she hastily dressed into her pajama pants and shirt, collected a towel and a blanket, and left the room, closing the door with a soft _click_.

She rested her head against the door, eyes closed and breaths coming in short gasps. What happened? It's been two years ago. Why now?

Kagami hurriedly shook her head, determined not to go over it again. When she felt that she's okay for now, she turned and headed to the couch where she left fox guy, trying to ignore the depression at the back of her mind.

Fox guy was still unconscious and dripping wet. He probably had a cold now judging from how long he's been under the rain. She quickly dropped the extra blanket and towel beside her and knelt by fox guy's side, raising her hand to his forehead. His skin felt odd to the touch, but she thought nothing of it and presumed that it was the rain's fault. Speaking of the rain, he's certainly been under it for quite some time. He's developed a _very_ high fever, his skin feeling uncomfortably hot against her hand. She frowned and looked at his wet clothes. He should get them off, or his fever would get even worse. But he's unconscious, how would he get them off? Should she do it herself?

Suddenly, the implications of what she just thought made her blush to the roots of her hair. She? Undress a guy? An unknown guy who's most likely a rapist? Maybe it'll be the opposite and he wakes up in the middle of it and think that _she's_ the rapist? Heck no. _Not_ going to happen. Nuh uh. NOPE.

"H-Hey, fox guy? Please wake up! I can't exactly remove your clothes by myself! Hey… come on, wake up!" She pleaded, but fox guy was just out of it at the time. She snapped and clapped her fingers near his ear, yelled, stomped, but there was still no reaction.

What she would give to call Hikaru right now. She could use another guy in here to help her with fox guy. But she couldn't call her friends now even though she has a complete stranger on her couch and she may require back-up. _Especially_ in this weather. Not to mention it's already dark outside. She's gonna have to handle it on her own.

Not that it means she's gonna like it.

Kagami cracked her knuckles, her mouth forming into a determined frown. _This is gonna get messy…_


	3. Finally Awake

**Chapter 3 - Finally Awake**

 **Thanks for the review KittyLynne! Really encouraged me to update. So readers, please review? Even if it is about the _tiniest_ thing, I'm already happy. :D**

* * *

Okay, so nothing's really going to get messy. Kagami was still pacing back and forth in front of the couch, thinking of ways to handle this current predicament. She had called her friends earlier, telling them to go to her place early tomorrow with clothes for fox guy. She also explained that scene in the alley earlier. She would be lying if she didn't say her best friends chewed her out for helping a stranger. That's got to be the hardest half an hour of her life.

Hikaru and Saori gave her tips just in case fox guy woke up without warning. Hikaru told her to run out of her apartment as fast as she could and hide in a janitor's closet while she called the police. That's both a stupid and good idea at the same time. That is, until he said that it's because he didn't want his beautiful friend to get assaulted. He'll get a bruise for that.

Saori's advice was quite simple according to her. The moment fox guy moves even the slightest bit out of place, she'll have to punch him so hard his brain bounced and immediately call them for back up. Then, Saori will whip out her ultimate badass katana sword she got in an auction and do some awesome ninja moves while Hikaru got Kagami to safety. That has to be the stupidest thing she ever heard her friend say.

Which brought her to the current situation now. While she _does_ value her safety, what of fox guy's? He's gonna get sick the longer he lay there. And medicine's kinda expensive, so maybe she'll prevent it before it got worse?

Okay, so maybe it's not a really good idea, but she's stubborn and tired and feeling absolutely cranky right now and wanted nothing more but to sleep until tomorrow. You can't really blame her for trying to wake fox guy up to change his own clothes.

Until she grinned evilly. Yep, no one could possibly stay unconscious after her next move.

But before that, she quickly got up and went to her kitchen, retrieved a frying pan, and went back to the living room, pan clutched tightly in her left hand.

She then knelt beside him again and set her plan into motion. She slowly brought her thumb and forefinger towards his nose, took a deep breath to strengthen her resolve, and pinched it, effectively cutting off his air supply.

She hummed and waited for a few seconds, then minutes, before fox guy suddenly gasped and jolted awake. She quickly removed her fingers and watched sheepishly as he breathed in huge gulps of air. She waited a few more minutes for him to recover, just listening to him cough and breathe heavily, before he finally stopped. His first reaction was to frown and rub soothing circles on his temples, as if he had a terrible headache. Kagami just waited for a chance, frying pan still in hand. Finally, he seemed to notice that he wasn't alone, because his still closed eyes suddenly snapped to her face, his smile when he was asleep gone. She frowned in confusion. Why aren't his eyes opening? He's not blind right?

For a moment, they just stared at each other, fox guy's harsh breathing the only thing sounding in the room. Finally, Kagami decided to break the silence and stood up, fox guy's still closed eyes following her movement. She frowned internally, _if he's blind how did he know she stood up?_

She took a deep breath, and glared at him. "Alright. I don't know what possessed me to carry you to my place, but now that you're finally awake, you have to answer my questions or you'll get kicked out of my house and back to the rain, understand?"

Fox guy only stared at her and at the frying pan still in her hand, (is it possible to stare with his eyes closed?) and Kagami stared back, making sure to give him a steely look that hopefully screams answer-or-I'll-deck-you-with-my-frying-pan. Their silence was filled with the raging storm outside, cue the thunder and lightning. It seemed to convince him that the last thing he wanted was to be out in that weather and nodded at her. But Kagami wasn't done yet. She hoped he wouldn't know that she didn't know how to defend herself in the slightest. If he suddenly went crazy on her the only thing she could do is to follow Hikaru's plan and run like hell to the janitor's closet.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, first of all, what are you doing sleeping in an alley? Especially outside in the rain?"

Fox guy was still staring at her, and she internally began to feel nervous. What if he saw through her façade? She's doomed!

"I don't know no da."

Kagami blinked. Fox guy's voice was hoarse, like he desperately needed water. But now's not the time to think about it, though she made a mental note to give him some later. And also, he didn't know? What kind of answer is that? Lastly, _no da_? What the heck does _that_ mean?

"Are you drunk or something?"

Now it was fox guy's turn to blink. Well… as well as he could with closed eyes. "Well… I'm beginning to think it no da, though I really don't like to drink."

 _Huh?_ Kagami cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Fox guy only shook his head, but winced at the movement. Wow, he either has a very bad headache, or he IS drunk and hungover. "I don't know… I think my friend forced me to drink sake, though I'm not sure no da. I don't feel drunk at all."

Okay, that was confusing. Kagami decided to let the matter drop and instead raised the question that has been plaguing her. "Aren't you going to do anything to me?"

Fox guy blinked in surprise at her question, as if he couldn't believe she just asked that. "What do you mean? Why would I do anything to you no da?"

Kagami searched for any sign of deception in his strange face, but fox guy just looked totally honest and confused. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and relaxed her stance slightly. "Well, what do you expect me to think? I just carried you to my home without knowing who you are. What if you're a murderer or a rapist or something?"

Fox guy's face slowly showed understanding of what was going on, and she was immediately relieved. It seems fox guy IS telling the truth after all. He's just confused. "I swear to you that I'm not. I'm just a wandering monk no da. I don't have anything with me that can hurt you, so rest assured that you won't be harmed."

Kagami just noticed the lack of 'no das' in his last sentence. His face was really serious but also nervous, and looked like he was kind of pleading with her to believe him. Finally, she relaxed and lowered the frying pan, which she noticed was in a ready-to-hit position aimed at his head. _Maybe that's why fox guy's nervous_ , she giggled inwardly.

"Okay, I believe you. But I still don't trust you, so I'll keep a hold of this pan until its safe."

"Oh, is that what it's called no da?"

Kagami frowned at him. "Of course. Don't you know?"

He shook his head. Kagami was confused. Are monks really behind the times like this one?

"Well it's called a frying pan, and it's used for cooking. And also for giving liars concussions, so you better tell the truth."

Fox guy only gulped so nervously she almost laughed. He looks positively terrified of the pan. Who knew she was good at intimidating? Or was he just playing with her?

"So what's your name? I keep calling you fox guy in my head, and it's a mouthful."

Fox guy suddenly looked offended. "I'm not a fox guy! My name is Chichiri na no da."

"Chichiri? Wow, that's more of a mouthful than fox guy. Can't I just call you fox guy?"

'Chichiri' gave her a look. "Iie no da."

Kagami only grinned. The tension in the air was already dissipating, so she decided to finally bring up the true reason for waking him up. "Sooo… Chichiri-san…" Kagami twiddled her thumbs nervously. Chichiri only raised an eyebrow and nodded at her to continue, so she did. "I really don't plan on waking you up cause you looked so peaceful sleeping there… but I really don't have a choice. Unless you want me to undress you."

At these words, Chichiri's eyebrows rose even higher in his forehead and Kagami quickly realized that that came out VERY wrong. "N-No! What I meant was, I didn't want your already bad fever to worsen, so I thought of taking off your wet clothes. But since, you know… gender difference and all, I just decided to wake you… cause that would've been _really_ uncomfortable…" Kagami stared at fox guy's bewildered face and sighed in defeat, realizing she'd been babbling. "Just get out of those clothes would'ya?"

At this, Chichiri looked down on his clothes, probably realizing what she meant, because his clothes are a dripping mess. He finally seemed to relax and he smiled at her. "Ah, thank you no da. You're right, it _would've_ been terribly uncomfortable no da."

Kagami laughed at this. At least he seemed to have a sense of humor. But her laughter was quickly cut off when she heard him sneeze.

" _Daaaaa_ … I guess taking off my clothes _is_ a good idea na no da…"

She grinned at him, but then soon realized they both forgot one _very_ important thing. "Umm… right. But the thing is… I don't have any guy clothes. I live alone, so.. yeah…." This was becoming so awkward. "I-I do have this blanket though… and a towel to get you dry. We'll hang your clothes near my heater so it'll dry soon. I'll give you some privacy. Just tell me when you're done."

Without waiting for a reply, she immediately darted to her room still with her frying pan and closed the door, leaving fox guy out there to deal with it alone.


	4. Deep Contemplation

**Chapter 4 - Deep Contemplation**

 **Hey, yo guys! Wazzup!? xD Thanks very much for the reviews of Maidens of Konan (KittyLynne) and Kuchiki Jeanne! I love the constructive criticism. Any mistakes you spot, (and I'm sure there will be many because I literally rushed this chapter) please tell me and I'll fix it as soon as I'm able.**

 **Right now though, we'll take a break from Chichiri and Kagami and find out what our two priestesses has been doing this entire time.**

 **Now on to it already! :P**

* * *

Tetsuya didn't really know how it happened. One minute, he was innocently catching Z's on the couch after a long day of work while Keisuke ransacks his fridge, and the next they were both running frantically to get to the library, as per Yui's orders. For some reason, they had to go get the Universe of the Four Gods again.

"Think something came up?" Keisuke panted slightly as he ran beside him. The library was thankfully walking distance from Tetsuya's apartment, so they'd be able to get it immediately.

"Probably. Why else would they tell us to get it?" Tetsuya rolled his eyes, though he doubted Keisuke could see it behind his dark sunglasses. In truth, he was worried. If something came up, then it had to be about one of the remaining warriors of Suzaku, the four gods, or even a new enemy. And Tetsuya has had enough of new enemies.

"So… sneak in the old way?" Keisuke grinned at him.

"Have you got any better ideas?" Tetsuya smiled sarcastically and Keisuke laughed.

He sure hoped it was one of the warriors of Suzaku and not another quest, then maybe he can still catch on some sleep.

 **~oOo~**

Yui carefully led Miaka back to her house, whispering soothing words every now and then. Her friend was positively distressed and terrified, and Yui wasn't making any progress on calming her down. Finally, she decided to call Miaka's boyfriend Taka, who's still at his work (actually part-time job). If anyone can calm Miaka, it's him.

"Hello… Taka? It's Yui."

 _-"Oh hey Yui! What's going on? How's Miaka?"-_ Is it just her, or is Taka actually sounding happy right now?

"Taka, something's wrong. Please come back to your house as soon as possible."

There was a moment of silence. Yui can almost see Taka staring hard into his phone, probably thinking about the millions of things that could go wrong. Yui almost thought he would hung up on her until Taka's serious voice filled the line again.

 _-"Did something happen to Miaka?"-_

Yui sighed wearily and almost smiled at Taka's predictability. Of course, with Taka it's usually about Miaka this and Miaka that. It was quite repetitive really. "Technically, something happened to one of the Suzaku seven, and Miaka felt it and is currently panicking."

Yui had to hold the phone away from her ear as Taka yelled, _-"WHAT?! What happened to Tasuki and Chichiri?!"-_

"No time to explain. Just come down here already!"

Taka wasted no time, and immediately hung up. He's probably gonna feign sickness to his boss and come running here right now.

Yui finally allowed herself to sigh in relief now that the deed's done. She knew it fell on her to do things like this, especially since Miaka's still frozen in the living room. Not that she didn't mind. In truth, she's worried too. Chichiri and Tasuki seemed like nice guys. Well, she didn't really know about Tasuki. The monk's definitely nice.

Yui tried to remember what she knew of Miaka's last remaining warriors. She hadn't exactly spent time with them or got to know them. They always seemed to meet whenever there's a problem.

According to Miaka, Chichiri is a monk. And also a very powerful sorcerer. She knew this because she'd seen his magic first-hand. And it was incredible. He'd even managed to fight Nakago on his own and lasted for a long time. That in itself was amazing. In some of their conversations, she'd also discovered that Chichiri was very wise. Everything he tells you, even the seemingly stupid ones, always had a ring of truth in them. And more of it shows when he's serious. It was a quality she admired about him. She bets if she had Chichiri's wisdom from the start, she would've found out about Nakago's plans ahead of time and put a stop to them. That would've been easier for both groups and no one had to die.

Another thing she admired about the monk was that he always wears a cheerful smile on his face, even if times are dire. It's amazing that he can do it so easily, always smiling like everything's alright, until she learned about the mask.

In her first meeting with him (and also the first time she'd been impressed by him), back in Seiryuu's temple, she thought his face was dreadfully injured because of one of Nakago's ki blasts. Even for a fleeting moment, she saw a part of his face fall away. But he looked fine when they confronted him the second time. She'd always thought it was because of Mitsukake's healing powers that made it look like nothing happened to his face, but she was wrong. It was only when Miaka told her that she found out about the smiling mask that hides away the monk's true face. It was the reason he's always smiling about everything, when in truth, he's the one hurting all along. Miaka hadn't elaborated, said that it wasn't her secret to tell, and Yui understood. His past must've been dreadful if he received such a scar on his face.

She knew it was wrong to hide your feelings, but nevertheless, she still admired him for pretending he was okay and happy all that time. His resolve and determination is strong.

Miaka's other warrior is Tasuki, a mountain bandit. For Yui, he has the loudest mouth ever. He always seemed to complain about everything and anyone. He also hated Yui down to her guts, which would explain why he's so awful to her. But she understands. She knew it was all her fault such misfortunes happened to the Suzaku seven in the first place. It was her fault almost everyone died. It was her fault, and she didn't blame him for always bringing it up to her face.

But even though she's annoyed at him, she still admired him. If she admired Chichiri for his strong resolve, wisdom, and ability to hide his feelings, she admired Tasuki for his fierce loyalty. He's probably the most loyal person she knew. Like that particular incident when he's willing to die rather than live with the knowledge that he betrayed Miaka and Taka. He's willing to die for his friends, something she knew people always say but never had the guts to do. She knew if it comes to that he wouldn't even hesitate. She wants to be like that, loyal to her friends. She couldn't bear the thought of betraying Miaka again. Miaka has been the kindest person she knew. She's willing to forgive her even after all the things Yui did. And she'd be damned if she ever broke Miaka's trust again. She'd rather get tortured by Nakago and killed by Ashitare himself.

Tasuki's hotheaded and rash attitude also suited his power. His flames are among the things she's very afraid of encountering. Imagine facing someone who can control fire that he wouldn't hesitate to use it on you. It was probably all because of Miaka that she hadn't been toasted yet. She'd seen his power so many times, and knew the intensity of it. Anyone would get killed in a matter of seconds if Tasuki so wished it. Good thing that seishi doesn't like to kill people (most of the time anyway).

No wonder they're the last remaining seishi. All of them have amazing powers, but these two are probably the most powerful of them all. And the thought of something happening to one of them is very horrifying. Anyone who can kill a seishi is very dangerous. If Nakago's back somehow…

No! She _refused_ to think about him!

"Y-Yui-chan?"

Yui jumped, and glanced at Miaka, who's looking at her uneasily. Her best friend looked lost and scared, much like a little child. "What is it Miaka?"

"I don't believe one of them is dead. I don't believe it at all…"

Yui immediately approached her distressed friend and took her in her arms. It was the only thing she could offer her at the moment while they waited for Taka and the book. "You know what? I don't believe it too."

She could almost sense Miaka's questioning gaze behind her back. She released her from the hug and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly, smiling sadly at her. "I don't believe anyone can kill them. Tasuki and Chichiri are strong. We should have more faith."

"B-But… Nuriko's strong too! As well as Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Hotohori! I had faith in them! Why did _they_ die?"

At this, Yui felt slightly hurt. She knew it was her fault those people died, and even though Miaka wasn't accusing her outright, she still heard the unspoken words.

 _It was all because of her. Because of her foolishness. Because she was gullible. Because she was a stupid little girl who easily believed the words of a manipulative, cold-blooded bastard._

Miaka suddenly gasped, and Yui glanced to see her staring like she just stabbed Yui accidentally.

"Oh… I-I'm.. I'm so sorry Yui! I didn't know what came over me! _I'm so sorry_!"

It was then Yui realized that she must've looked pretty hurt and Miaka was feeling guilty.

"No! You're right, it's all my fault they died. I should be the one apologizing. It's all my fault-"

" _No_."

Yui flinched at the harsh tone Miaka just used. She glanced to see her eyes burning with hatred.

"It's not your fault Yui. It's his fault. It's all _Nakago's_ fault!" Miaka spat Nakago's name like it was poison and Yui winced. It's the first time she heard her best friend like that. And it was very scary. "He's the one who planned everything, manipulated everyone, even you! I can _never_ forgive him, if ever I meet him in this life, he'll pay for everything. He'll pay for letting us suffer so much!"

As if on cue, Taka burst into the apartment like he ran all the way there, his eyes wide and frantic. Both Miaka and Yui jumped, tense moment disrupted by Taka's dramatic entrance. Taka immediately ran towards Miaka and knelt by her side, face worried and anxious. "Miaka, what happened? What happened to the others?"

Yui scooted away from the couple just as Miaka burst into tears yet again. Her anger gone, she threw herself at Taka's arms, her distressed sobs filling the room. Yui's heart clenched at the sight, and she wondered what it really felt to be that close to your warriors. No one really liked her in the book, they just served her because she was the priestess. The only one who even bothered getting close to her was Suboshi, and you saw where that led him. But Miaka and her warriors' relationship is something else. To be honest, Yui envies her best friend. But she knew Miaka deserves her happiness after all she went through.

"Taka!" Miaka sobbed. "I-I felt it! Something happened to one of them!"

"Are you sure?" Taka's terribly worried now. "Wouldn't I feel anything too? I mean, I'm one of your warriors as well."

That made both Yui and Miaka pause. Come to think of it, Taka's right! Everyone feels it when something happens to one of them. It should still work even if Taka's technically a reincarnation now right?

Yui gazed at Miaka determinedly, knowing that her answer will affect everyone, good or bad. "Miaka… what you felt… was it really the same thing you feel whenever one of your warriors… die?"

Miaka was shocked to silence. Yui and Taka waited while she contemplated Yui's question silently. Finally, she looked up.

"No. I think it's not the same thing." Miaka's tone was startled, like she couldn't believe she just thought of one of her warriors dying so quickly. "The feeling we get when one of us die is this intense shock going through our body, and the feeling of something close to you suddenly disappearing, leaving this hole that we couldn't fill no matter how much we try. It's really terrible, and the shock and the intensity of it just makes you want to curl up and cry. It's the worst when Nuriko died and we still don't know the meaning of it. You feel really lost and alone." Miaka gulped and tried to stop a few tears from the reminder, but Taka just held her and silently waited for her to continue. "But this feeling's different. It's like I am experiencing intense shock, fear, and panic of some kind. The weird thing is, I'm pretty sure it's not my own feelings. Someone else was feeling it and projecting it to me, and who else can do that but Tasuki and Chichiri?"

Miaka's words really struck a chord in Yui. It's not every day you get told about the feeling you get when one of your friends die. Yui's pretty sure she never experienced it because none of her warriors are particularly close to her. Not even Suboshi. It makes her feel that there's a lot in the book world that she missed, though she wouldn't mind not experiencing that. It must've felt really terrible.

There's also the other thing Miaka said. Who could have projected those feelings to Miaka?

"You think it's Tasuki?" Taka asked her, his own face scrunched up in concentration and worry. "I mean, I've definitely seen him scared and panicked. Despite that tough guy persona, Tasuki's still really soft. You think something happened to him?"

"Why are we ruling out Chichiri?" Yui can't help but ask. "Is the guy not able to feel scared and panicked too?"

At her comment, the couple turned to her, their faces deep in thought. "Of course he can. But he usually hides it better than Tasuki."

"But what if Miaka is feeling what Chichiri is feeling deep inside right now? You can't always think of the guy as invincible and incapable of feeling anything other than happiness!" Yui cried in exasperation. They can't rule out Chichiri just because they've never seen him look scared. Everyone gets scared! If they rule him out, Yui got the feeling that they might make a terrible mistake.

The two looked at her strangely, and Yui realized that she may have been defending him too much. She didn't even know the guy that well.

Thankfully, the two didn't seem to contemplate it too much. They suddenly looked guilty. "You're right Yui-chan. No matter what he looks and acts, Chichiri is still human. It's not fair to think of him as invincible when he might be needing help at the very moment!" Miaka suddenly looked up in realization. "Wait! The book! We need to get it and find out what really happened!"

"Already sent word." Yui smiled proudly. "I got Keisuke and Tetsuya running there right now. They'll probably be here any moment."

"Oh thank Suzaku!" Miaka smiled for the first time in hours and hugged her best friend in gratitude. Yui laughed and hugged her back, while Taka watched the two with a grin tugging at his face.


	5. Observations and Awkwardness

**Chapter 5 - Observations and Awkwardness**

 **A/N: I'm pretty sure advanced pills and aspirin aren't invented yet in Ancient China, so there's that. Though I'm not sure about monks still wandering around Japan and staying behind-the-times. (I'm no Japanese)**

* * *

While fox guy was doing 'whatever it is' out there, Kagami was silently sitting on her bed while she waited. She kept herself occupied by staring at her frying pan, thinking about her guest's weirdness. There's even a list for it.

The top of the list is where he came from, and why he was unconscious in an alley. He claimed that he didn't know himself, and he looked sober enough when she talked to him earlier, so that rules out the thought of him being drunk. He looked young enough to still be a teenager. She'll have to ask him where he was last and about his family so he can return to his home.

Number two of the list was his face. It really looked like a fox's face, but at the same time, it was cute. But his closed eyes are weird though. She was sure he could see, because he clearly saw the frying pan in her hand. But how could he do that if his eyes are closed? And also, after they cleared up that little misunderstanding back there, his smile returned. He had been grinning up to her the whole time they were talking, and it was making her feel uncomfortable but happy at the same time. It's weird.

Number three was his hair. While they were talking, his hair was beginning to dry up and the bangs that were covering his eye earlier were slowly defying gravity, rising up and up until it jutted out on top of his head. It made her feel silly, talking to a guy with a fox face and bangs that are taller than her.

Number four was his clothes. He was wearing a simple white shirt, a brown sash or belt around his waist, green pants, and some kind of purple cape with bubbly somethings slung over his shoulder and held together by a ring. He was also wearing a strange necklace with feathers and weird looking beads. Now that she thought about it, it DOES look like a monk's garb. Complete with that jingling staff and the straw hat, he completes the picture of a wandering monk. But maybe he's just cosplaying, cause she's pretty sure there aren't any more monks wandering around in modern Japan. As far as she knew, monks stay in the temples.

Number five is his unusual speech. Normal people usually don't end their sentences with 'no das', unless it's a habit or something. Although different, the 'no das' are actually pretty cute when he says it.

Number six was his voice. Okay, this wasn't really something to put in the weirdness list, it's just something she wants to mention. Chichiri's voice is different from normal guys. The first time he used it, his voice was hoarse and kinda deep. But as the conversation carried on, his voice started to get lighter and lighter, albeit still hoarse, until it's most definitely high pitched. She didn't know how he does that, or why, but it's certainly cute. It's like he's a really light-hearted and cheerful person when he doesn't have a fever and a (possible) headache.

She was jolted back to reality when a hesitant high pitched voice called to her from the living room.

"Uhh… you can come out now no da."

"You're done?" She asked but opened the door anyway. She was greeted with the sight of him sitting uncomfortably on the couch, the blanket draped around his whole body, covering every inch. The towel was on his shoulders, helping absorb the rainwater from his hair. He looked so cute all bundled up on the couch like a burrito. But she quickly blushed a deep red when she remembered that he wasn't wearing anything beneath those. Oh come on, it's her first time seeing a guy in a situation like that, and in her house no less! She has the right to blush like a giddy school girl!

A harsh sneeze immediately snapped her out of her musings, and she glanced to see Chichiri rubbing his nose so miserably, she immediately felt sorry for him. Internally shaking her head, she proceeded to gather his clothes (which were right beside him) to hopefully distract her.

"Umm… I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable. Don't worry, I won't look or anything. I'll just hang these up so it'll be dry soon."

"No, don't apologize no da. I'm the one unconscious under the rain and brought you so much trouble. If anything, I should be thanking you for letting me stay here in your home no da."

"No, it's alright. Though it's a good thing I found you quick. Because if I left you there all alone you'll probably wake up with all your stuff already stolen." Kagami joked lightly but soon fixed him with a serious look. "Japan is a dangerous place Chichiri-san. There are bad people everywhere you go. No one is really that trustworthy anymore."

Chichiri seemed to realize this because he nodded. "I understand. Thank you again. But can I ask you one question, because you've already asked me a lot, though I don't blame you for being cautious no da."

Kagami immediately agreed. She would be unfair if she denied him this. "Of course. Ask away."

"What's your name no da?"

Kagami blinked. And blinked. Suddenly, she laughed, startling Chichiri. "Oh, I'm sorry! It's just, I've just realized that we've been talking for a while now, and I've even asked you to take off your clothes, but you still don't know my name." She giggled some more before looking at him sheepishly. "Sorry about that again. The name's Kagami."

Chichiri smiled so warmly at her, that she found herself smiling back. "Arigatou, Kagami-chan no da."

"It's okay. Stop thinking about it." She waved him off and proceeded to drape his clothes on her hangers and hanged them all in front of the heater. Even that weird purple cape thingy. She then went back to the couch, grabbing the beanie bag and set it down in front of Chichiri. She sat down on it and stared at him in deep contemplation. He stared back in confusion. (They seem to be doing that a lot lately.)

"Do you need anything else, Chichiri-san?" Kagami asked him curiously. What was that she noted that he needed?

"No, I don't think I need anything more, but thank you na no da."

Suddenly she remembered. "Oh! That's right, you need water! Your voice sounds awful. Oh, and some aspirin too! You look like you needed some for your headache and fever."

Before Chichiri could protest, Kagami's out and into the kitchen.

"Now where did I put those again?" She muttered to herself, the frying pan in her hand replaced by a glass of water. She quickly spotted the elusive medicine poking out in a half-open drawer and brought those to Chichiri, who looked like hell ran him over. It seems like he was hiding the pain from Kagami, because it's surprising how bad he looked when she just left him for a few seconds.

"You look terrible Chichiri-san! Here, drink this." She handed him the glass and the pills. To her confusion, Chichiri only stared at them like he was offered a cactus to swallow. Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you going to drink that?"

Chichiri glanced at her, obviously puzzled, but still drank the water. After he downed half the glass, he gave the glass AND the pills back to her. Kagami was completely bewildered now. "Why didn't you drink the aspirin?"

Chichiri glanced at the pills still on his hand, and pointed at it. "This is aspirin no da?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I'm going to… _drink_ these no da?"

Kagami stared at him. "Don't tell me you've never swallowed pills before?"

To her surprise, Chichiri shook his head, but quickly winced. "I-I don't think so no da."

" _Well_ …" Kagami was officially weirded out now. She thought _everyone_ knew how to swallow pills, or at least know about it. Maybe monks _are_ behind the times. "First you have to put those in your mouth."

Chichiri glanced skeptically at her but still followed the instruction. He placed the pills in his mouth.

"Then, you drink the water and swallow all of it. INCLUDING the pills."

Now Chichiri looked at her like she was crazy, but still did it. He downed the glass along with the pills and quickly made a face. " _Daaaaa_ … that felt awful no da! What _were_ those 'pills' no da?"

"It's a medicine for headaches. It'll work soon in a few hours. You'll get rid of that headache in no time." Kagami grinned at him. Chichiri looked doubtful.

She glanced at the clock on the wall, which read 10 PM. Her eyes widened. "Crap! It's that late already?! I still haven't finished that homework due tomorrow! Oh dang!" She quickly turned to face a _very_ bewildered Chichiri. "Chichiri-san, I'm going to have to ask you to sleep here on the couch. I only have one room and one bed and we'll not exactly fit there. And you can get your clothes once they're dry so you won't be uncomfortable anymore. I really need to go now. Good night!" She called and soon turned off a few of the lights except the one in the living room. She then retreated into her bedroom, leaving Chichiri sitting confused outside while still looking like a wrapped up burrito.


	6. Inner Thoughts

**Chapter 6 - Inner Thoughts**

Chichiri watched as the girl, Kagami, waved at him before completely closing her bedroom door, obviously in a hurry. Chichiri blinked, then looked around him, finally having the chance to observe his surroundings and think without a headache to occupy his head. He guessed the so-called 'pills' worked.

He was in a very cozy room. It's plain yes, but he was never really one with material things. As long as he had a bed to sleep on, it's okay. And it looked like Kagami has similar tastes.

He slowly got up, the blanket still wrapped around him firmly like a robe. He had _no_ idea how to wear the cloth, and hoped that he's doing it right. He crossed the room in a few strides, towards where his clothes are hung. He looked at the curious things that were meant to hang his clothes. He had to admit that it was easier than tying a line to hang the clothes. And the thing Kagami called 'heater' was amazing. It's giving out its own heat, but it isn't a fire or a lamp at any form. Already, his soaked clothes are drying. Miaka's world really IS advanced.

Speaking of Miaka, Chichiri frowned. Is it possible she's near here? Or was she in another land, another country? He's heard that Miaka's world is impossibly big, with so many islands and countries. If Miaka isn't here, then what would happen to him? He can't waste time searching for her in every island of the world!

"Calm down," He quickly told himself. "Let's start small no da." He muttered and took a deep breath. He slowly sank down to a lotus position, and set to meditate, still wrapped up in the blanket. With carefulness and skill only possible with years of practice, he slowly let out his ki, searching this house. He had been careful not to show any of his powers and abilities to Kagami, even his chibi/SD version. He had heard that the people of this world isn't used to seeing any strange abilities, and tended to get scared. He wouldn't risk that now.

The only life force he could feel in here is Kagami's. At least she's telling the truth that she lives alone. She's obviously in a hurry to finish something because of her frantic ki and the way she feels like she is writing something as fast as she can.

Ignoring that, he slowly reached out his ki in the whole building. He could feel people shuffling about, eating, sleeping, and many more. But none were familiar, his Miko isn't here.

He then tried to extend it even more, but is soon struck speechless at the number of people in this small area alone. It felt like there are already hundreds of people in just this area. How many more are in the whole city?! The whole world! He'll never find Miaka this way!

He soon brought himself back to awareness, knowing that he can do nothing anymore except wait. It is simply impossible. He decided to just think back about the events earlier that night.

It was quite a shock when he woke up without adequate air supply, a massive headache, and his clothes cold and wet. Then, he abruptly noticed that there is a girl standing over him, expression determined, nervous, but stern at the same time. She was even holding the so-called 'frying pan' in an attack position, looking like she would bang him with it if he were to even make the wrong move. Good thing he had a calm head on his shoulders. If it were Tasuki in here, he would've already set fire to the room AND the girl the moment he woke up. And he doubts she would appreciate that.

But after he finished analyzing her, sure that she wouldn't do anything to him if he didn't do anything to her, (besides, what can she do to a warrior? Never mind that he looked like a helpless monk) he found himself observing her appearance, knowing that this was a girl from Miaka and Yui's world, and was trying to find signs of it.

He had to admit, the girl was pretty, in a simple-kind-of-way. And she was so ordinary, that he knew if he ever passed by her in a street, he wouldn't even give her a second glance. She didn't have Miaka's hair buns and vibrant red hair, and Yui's blonde hair and good looks to draw attention to herself. Maybe that's why Miaka was always finding trouble, because of her appearance. Huh. He never really thought of that before.

But back to the girl, her hair was a dark purple, darker than Nuriko and Houki's hair, and was held up in a loose ponytail, with a few bangs framing her face. She was dressed in a shirt with a collar, and loose pants that are both white in color. In fact, her whole clothing was loose, like the kind that can be used for sleeping. Maybe that's what she was going to do, before he interrupted her with his helplessness and stupidity. Her complexion was pale, and her eyes were a rich green color. It actually surprised him, because he's never seen eyes with a green hue before, especially something that looks as green as the trees themselves. It actually compliments the color of her hair, even if it was hard to imagine. Somehow, it vaguely reminded him of someone, but with the colors and a few features all wrong. He was pretty sure it wasn't Nuriko.

But no sooner than he finished analyzing her that he was immediately bombarded with questions, like he was a wanted criminal in the middle of an interrogation. At first he was completely bewildered at the questions, especially that drunk one, but soon understood when he realized all of the questions are asked to make sure he meant no harm. At least the girl was smart and wasn't trusting enough to drop a random stranger into her house without a means of defense and a plan. She was cautious, and it looks like she planned everything out if things were to turn to the worse. But it was still pretty rash of her to carry a random guy like him in a place where she's all alone, even though he highly appreciates her hospitality and kindness. It kind of reminded him of his Miko's own kindness in a way.

However, nothing could've prepared him of the fact that the girl asked him if he wants her to take off his own clothes. If he had no mask on, she would've seen him go red in embarrassment and shock. Why would she want him to do that? She looks nice enough, but suddenly she asks _that_?

His suspicions were quickly cleared when she said the reason, and was surprised to know she cares enough about his well-being to suggest that. Most would've just left him to his own devices, never mind if he got sick or not. The girl is just getting more interesting…

Then came the awkward scene. It was quite embarrassing to sit in front of a woman without clothes, and the only thing separating them is a blanket. Even though he's not an official monk, he's still aware and sensitive of those things. But thankfully, the girl didn't seem the type to peek or stare at him like that. In fact, she was careful to only look at his face, and she respects his privacy. Maybe it's because he told her that he's a monk? But no, it seems the girl wouldn't do anything like that to anyone, and he was grateful.

She soon introduced herself as Kagami after he asked her, then she presented him with those 'pills'. He had to admit it was something REALLY different and interesting. She keeps instant medicine that can get rid of a headache in only a few minutes? In a very little circular solid shape too. Even the greatest doctor Mitsukake only manages to create medicine in liquid and powder form, and in large amounts. And all of them tastes awful. Here, it doesn't have a taste, just the uncomfortable feeling of the thing being swallowed down his throat.

After that, the girl left him and headed to her room, saying something about finishing 'homework' and leaving a complete stranger all alone in her home. Again, that was kind of rash. What if he turned out to be a robber? It just wasn't safe. But maybe it was a sign of her trusting nature. She presented him first with an act of trust, and it was up to him to do everything in his power not to break it.

And the first thing he had to do to maintain it was to not leave her home without her knowing, so with that, he proceeded to lay down in the strange comfy chair and stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to overcome him.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't come, and he just stared blankly at the ceiling. Was this how Miaka felt when she was transported to their world? Already, he began to miss Konan and the other three lands. The fields, lakes, the palace, the trees, and every other village he encountered while travelling… if he only spent a few hours here in this world and already felt the beginnings of homesickness, then what about Miaka who spent months in there? Already, he was beginning to respect his Miko. Maybe her cheerfulness and her ability to devour mountains of food was the sign of her coping with the ways of their world?

He needs to find Miaka and fast. She might know of a way to send him back to his own world. He had to ask for Kagami's help. At least it's a start.

Chichiri sighed and turned to his side, looking for a better view than the blank ceiling. His masked eyes slowly landed on the door Kagami retreated to. A quick check of her ki let him know that she was already sleeping peacefully. Chichiri slowly removed his still-wet mask from his face, feeling the warmth from the 'heater' wash over him. At least she didn't question why his face was still wet even though his whole body was already dry. Maybe she just didn't notice. Either way, he's thankful. He doesn't feel the need to explain why his face was slowly falling off because of the rainwater residue, (he needed to fix it up whenever she was looking away). He also absolutely refused to show her his scar. He's wary of her reaction, and was sure that the moment she saw it, she would kick him out and he would be left wandering all alone in this unknown world.

Kagami… Chichiri glanced at the closed door again, absent-mindedly feeling her sleeping ki behind it. She was a very interesting girl. Only a handful of people would do what she just did, picking up a complete stranger from an alley in the middle of a rain, carrying him to her home, and sleeping vulnerably even with the knowledge that he might just be a bad guy and would stab her in her sleep the moment she closed her eyes. She has complete faith in him, she trusted him to not do all those things, to just stay here in this room and sleep until morning came. She trusted him whole-heartedly, and he would be damned if he broke that already feeble trust, knowing that just the slightest move would be taken as betrayal. He glared determinedly at the door, silently swearing to Suzaku that he would take care of this girl, and would not do anything to break her faith in him.

No matter what.

* * *

 **A/N: I know green eyes exist in the Fushigi Yuugi world, (Tomite has green eyes) but let's just assume that it doesn't and is actually rare. ;)**


End file.
